


Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko

by Nielow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielow/pseuds/Nielow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie, to ty posłuchaj. Pozwolisz mi tam wejść. Zajmę się tym gnojkiem osobiście. Wydobędę z niego informację gdzie jest Sher... - głos mu się załamał. Zacisnął pięść. Wdech i wydech żołnierzu. - gdzie Sherlock jest przetrzymywany. Po jego znalezieniu będziesz mógł mnie skuć, oskarżyć o cokolwiek chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko

John wbiegł do Scotland Yardu niemal potykając się o własne nogi. Pokonał schody i ruszył prosto w kierunku gabinetu Lestrada. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył w środku grupkę ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej rozmawiali o zaginięciu Sherlocka. Można było się spodziewać, ze wieści tak szybko się rozniosą.

Kiedy Lestrade zobaczył Johna, wiedział, że to już nie jest miły, spokojny John, którego zdarzało mu się widzieć na Baker Street. To nawet nie był ten John, który biega za Sherlockiem po Londynie, nie ten którego detektyw zabiera na miejsca zbrodni. Miejsce Johna zajął żołnierz, mający do wykonania zadanie. Znaleźć Sherlocka. 

Zaciśnięta szczęka, włosy w całkowitym nieładzie, wzrok nie znający sprzeciwu i ciągle zaciskająca się pięść. 

Z tego co wiedział Lestrade, w dzień zaginięcia detektywa, John i Sherlock pokłócili się. Sherlock poszedł na sprawę sam i ślad po nim zaginął. To było trzy dni temu. Inspektor był pewny, że od tamtego czasu John nie spał. Po jego wyglądzie wnioskując, wątpliwym było czy cokolwiek jadł.

Lestrade zdając sobie sprawę, że się gapi, kazał wszystkim opuścić gabinet, by móc porozmawiać z Johnem.

\- John, posłuchaj - powiedział najbardziej uspokajającym głosem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. - Nasi najlepsi specjaliści ...

John przerwał mu. Mówił powoli. Tak jakby chcąc mieć pewność, ze inspektor zrozumie każde słowo. Przed chwilą dowiedział się, że ludzie Mycrofta znaleźli mężczyznę, który zamieszany jest w porwanie Sherlocka. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. Nie wybaczyłby sobie tego.

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj. Pozwolisz mi tam wejść. Zajmę się tym gnojkiem osobiście. Wydobędę z niego informację gdzie jest Sher... - głos mu się załamał. Zacisnął pięść. Wdech i wydech żołnierzu. - gdzie Sherlock jest przetrzymywany. Po jego znalezieniu będziesz mógł mnie skuć, oskarżyć o cokolwiek chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie to. 

Lestrade wiedział, że z każdą minutą szansa na znalezienie Sherlocka, w jednym kawałku, maleje. Do cholery, to był jego przyjaciel. Może nie spotykali się co weekend na piwo, ale detektyw był zdolny do oddania za niego życia skacząc z budynku. 

Lestrade kiwnął głową.

\- Zaprowadzę cię.

Kiedy wyszli z gabinetu John podniósł stojącą obok drzwi walizkę. 

Lestrad spojrzał się podejrzliwie.

\- Nie ma sensu pytać, prawda ?

\- Prawda.

Kiwnął głową. Jak już przekraczać granicę prawa, to porządnie, jak widać. 

Kiedy znaleźli się obok miejsca przetrzymywania wpół porywacza, Lestrade nie powiedział nic. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały w milczącym porozumieniu.

\- Zadbam, by nikt ci nie przeszkadzał.

\- Możesz mieć przez to kłopoty. Nawet jeśli potem mnie za to ukarzeż. To nieetyczne. 

\- Pieprzyć etykę, John. Każdy z oficerów szanuje tego dupka, taka jest prawda. Nie ważne jak mocno, by zaprzeczali. A zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Znajdź go John.

Powiedziawszy to ruszył z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. John był mu za to wdzięczny. Sherlock na pewno też to doceni. A jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka...

John nacisnął klamkę i ukazał się przed nim średniej wielkości pokój o metalicznych ścianach i podłodze. Pokój był pusty poza stołem znajdującym się przy ścianie i dość chudym, łysym mężczyzną, przypuszczalnie w wieku Johna, siedzącym na krześle stojącym po środku sali. Jego ręce były spięte kajdankami za oparciem. 

Spojrzał się na Johna i uśmiechnął szeroko. 

\- To ty jesteś chłoptasiem Holmesa, co nie ? Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć gdzie teraz wyje z bólu. - zaśmiał się histerycznie pokazując dziury po brakujących zębach. Śmiało, próbuj. 

John skierował się do stołu, położył na nim walizkę i otworzył ją. Ukazał się przed nim zbiór różnej wielkości noży i innego rodzaju narzędzia tortur. Wyjął nóż, przejechał palcem po ostrzu, spojrzał się prosto w oczy mężczyźnie i zaczął obracać nożem w ręku. Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem szaleńca.

-Zamierzam.

\-------------------------------

Z pokoju było słychać krzyki, jednak nikt nie reagował. Wszyscy w milczącym porozumieniu zajęci byli szukaniem jakichkolwiek śladów Sherlocka. 

Minęła godzina. Lestrade zaczął się niepokoić, bo krzyki ustały. Z pokoju przesłuchań nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Wiedział, że obiecał nie przeszkadzać, ale obawiał się co może znaleźć otwierając drzwi. Wiedział co w stanie jest zrobić John dla Sherlocka. Nie był głupi. Widział jak ta dwójka na siebie patrzy.  
Tym kierował się, kiedy naciskał klamkę. To co zobaczył było ... Było tym czego się spodziewał. Podejrzany był cały we krwi, dwa z palców lewej ręki były połamane, a zza rozdartej koszuli widać było ślady noża. Nie wspominając o innych śladach pobicia. 

Lestrade wybiegł z pokoju.

-Niech ktoś się zajmie podejrzanym! Gdzie do cholery jest John?!

-Wypruł jak z procy jakieś piętnaście minut temu szefie. – odpowiedział młody policjant. 

\-------------------------------

Sherlock ocknął się. Zamrugał kilka razy próbując złapać ostrość widzenia. Przejechał językiem po wardze. Czuł krew. Każda część jego ciała krzyczała z bólu. Tyle by dał, by móc się położyć. Jego ręce przypięte były u góry kajdankami zawieszonymi na łańcuchu tak, że prawie musiał stać na palcach. Całe jego ciało było napięte. Przełknął ślinę. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio coś jadł. Mógł zgodzić się i zjeść kanapkę, którą zrobił mu rano John. John. John. John. Gdzie teraz jest? Czy jego też złapali? Czy jest w jakieś hali, podobnej do tej, też skuty kajdankami ? 

Nie to niemożliwe. Sherlocka porwano z zemsty więc po co by porywać Johna... Chyba, że detektywowi chciano zadać największy ból. Wtedy porwanie Johna byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu. Nie, nie może tak myśleć. 

Sherlock wie, że nie może umrzeć, że musi wytrzymać. Nie chodzi tu o zakotwiczoną w człowieku potrzebę przetrwania. Nie chodzi o niedokończony eksperyment zostawiony na stole w kuchni. Nawet nie chodzi o miliony spraw, które czekają o rozwiązanie. Sherlock nie bał się śmierci. Wiedział, że umrze prędzej, czy później. Postrzelony, pobity na śmierć, utopiony, zaćpany. Ta świadomość nie przerażała Sherlocka. Zamknąłby oczy, oddał się nicości. Byłoby nareszcie tak łatwo, tak cicho.

Tak myślał kiedyś. Do czasu. Do czasu, aż spotkał Johna. Teraz chwytał się życia jak tylko mógł. Byleby tylko móc spojrzeć na Johna jeszcze raz. Móc oddychać tym samym powietrzem i słyszeć jego głos.

Dlatego nie mógł teraz się poddać. Musiał żyć. Dla Johna. 

W dzień porwania pokłócili się. John chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Sherlock ostatnio znika coraz częściej nie mówiąc mu gdzie idzie, że pobrał dużą sumę z konta. W końcu to słowo padło. Kokaina. John myślał, że Sherlock znowu zaczął brać. Sherlock poczuł się jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Wybiegł z domu. Jak John mógł tak pomyśleć. John. John. John.  
Sherlock wiedział, że powinien mu powiedzieć, że słuchał bardzo dokładnie Johnowej opowieści o dzieciństwie. Detektyw pamiętał tę noc dokładnie. Leżeli nadzy w łóżku, zwróceni do siebie twarzami. Wokół panowała ciemność przerywana jedynie światłem rzucanym przez latarnię na zewnątrz. John pogłaskał Sherlocka po twarzy. Zaczął opowiadać o swoim dzieciństwie. O tym jak nie mógł znaleźć porozumienia z ojcem, który był bardzo rygorystyczny. O tym jak musiał pocieszać mamę, kiedy płakała przez ojca. Mówił o wszystkim i o niczym. O tym jak lubił biegać po mokrym piasku na plaży przy domku nad jeziorem. O tym, że jedyną osobą, która go rozumiała, był jego dziadek. Opowiadał o tym jak w lasku za domem poustawiał puszki i uczył go strzelać ze starego rewolweru i z czasem, jak John nabrał wprawy, pozwolił mu wygrawerować nożem swoje inicjały na drewnianej rękojeści broni.

Sherlock pamiętał dokładnie wyraz twarzy Johna kiedy mówił, że dziadek zachorował i wiedząc, że wkrótce odejdzie sprzedał wszystkie wartościowe rzeczy, włącznie z rewolwerem, by móc zostawić coś wnuczkowi. 

John nagle posmutniał, przysunął się bliżej i mocno przytulił do Sherlocka.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Do pokoju weszło czterech uzbrojonych mężczyzn i Jack Tretow. Ten sam, którego pomógł wsadzić za kratki siedem miesięcy temu za handel ludźmi.

\- Tak jak mówiłem panie Holmes. Zawsze spłacam rachunki. Wszystkie. 

Mówiąc to podszedł do detektywa i złapał ręką jego twarz.

-Masz na mnie patrzeć jak do ciebie mówię, rozumiesz?! – wrzasnął. – Teraz rozliczymy się za cały mój pobyt w kiciu, kolego. Ciekawe czy twój żołnierzyk będzie cię chciał po tym co z tobą zrobię.

Dokładnie w momencie kiedy Tretow wypowiadał ostatnie słowa rozległ się huk. Jeden z ochroniarzy upadł od strzału w głowę.

Tretow zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Był tak samo zszokowany całą sytuacją jak Sherlock. Pozostali zaczęli strzelać w różnych kierunkach w obawie, że będą kolejni. Na niewiele to się zdało. Strzelec oddał trzy kolejne strzały i Tretow został sam. Zanim zdążył zorientować co się dzieje i wyjąć broń, kulka wylądowała w jego nodze. Potem w drugiej. Z cienia wyłoniła się postać. John podszedł do Trewora i uderzył go, tak, ze ten upadł na ziemie wyjąc z bólu. Zabrał mu broń i rzucił ją na bok. Wyjął z jego kieszeni kurtki kluczyk. 

Sherlock pomyślał, że gdyby miał umrzeć i widzieć Johna teraz po raz ostatni, umarłby szczęśliwym. Pozwolił, by uśmiech rozlał mu się po twarzy i dał zmęczonemu ciału odpocząć. Jego oczy zaczęły się przymykać, tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Głos Johna, słyszalny jakby zza grubej szyby.

-Sherlock !

John rzucił się w kierunku Sherlocka. Szybko otworzył kluczykiem kajdanki i uwolnił poranione nadgarstki. Detektyw był tak słaby, że bezwiednie opadł na blondyna.

\- Shhh. Wszystko będzie dobrze

Sherlock odpłynął w ramionach Johna.

\------------------------

Kiedy otworzył oczy zdał sobie sprawę, że na pewno nie jest tam, gdzie był przed chwilą. Możliwe, że to nie była chwila tylko dzień sądząc po zaroście Johna, który spał teraz z głową opartą o kolana Sherlocka. Detektyw pogładził go po włosach i pozwolił sobie przetworzyć minione dni. 

Z zadumy wyrwało go ciche pomrukiwanie Johna. Zaczął się budzić. Otworzył oczy, a kiedy tylko spostrzegł Sherlocka uśmiechnął się smutno. Podniósł głowę.

\- Ty draniu- powiedział cicho. – myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę.

\--------------------------------------------------------

John był przy Sherlocku cały czas. Kiedy detektyw doszedł do siebie na tyle, by wkurzyć cały personel szpitala, John załatwił mu wypis. Wychodzili przed szpital, kiedy Sherlock postanowił zacząć.

\- John. To co zrobiłeś ... 

Sherlock zobaczył samochód Mycrofta i furgonetkę policyjną. O ile tego pierwszego się spodziewał, to tym drugim był zdziwiony. Przecież złożył już wszystkie zeznania. Czego mogą od niego chcieć.  
Dwójka policjantów skierowała się w ich stronę. Jeden z nich wyjął kajdanki.

-Johnie Watsonie. Jest pan zatrzymany pod zarzutem zamordowania czwórki osób i pobicia przesłuchiwanego. 

John bez słowa wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, by dać się skuć. Zanim Sherlock zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, z samochodu wysiadł Mycroft i ruszył w ich stronę.

-Zapewniam państwa, że to nie będzie potrzebne.

W tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon starszego z policjantów. Odebrał i bez sprzeciwu przytaknął.

-Zaszło małe nieporozumienie. Przepraszamy. 

Odwrócili się i poszli w kierunku radiowozu.

-Wszystko zostało usunięte z kamer i kartotek. Greg zapewnił, że nikt nie wspomni o twojej interwencji. – powiedział Mycroft, krzywiąc się wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Zakaszlał i niepewnie spojrzał na Johna. – Dziękuję.

Następnie skierował wzrok ku Sherlockowi.

-Dać się tak łatwo złapać braciszku, no doprawdy. – mówiąc to uśmiechnął się i John przysiągłby, że jego oczach widać było czułość.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Nareszcie na Baker Street, pomyślał Sherlock przekraczając próg mieszkania. Kiedy John wepchnął w detektywa wszystkie potrzebne leki, pod groźbą spania oddzielnie, wziął książkę i usiadł na kanapie. Sherlock bez słowa położył głowę na jego kolanach i rozprostował nogi. John automatycznie zaczął głaskać burzę loków.

Leżeli tak ponad godzinę kiedy ciszę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Sherlock nagle poderwał się jak poparzony. Zbiegł szybko w kierunku drzwi, zostawiając oniemiałego Johna na kanapie.  
Kiedy wrócił, trzymał w ręku paczkę. Usiadł obok blondyna i spojrzał mu się w oczy.

-John. Jeśli chodzi o naszą kłótnię i moje znikanie...- mówiąc to, wręczył mu pakunek i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

John rozerwał papier i jego oczy zaszły łzami. Jak mógł tak źle osądzić Sherlocka.  
W ręku trzymał stary rewolwer z wygrawerowanym dziecięcym pismem inicjałami J.W.


End file.
